Midnight Rendezvous With My Mirror Image
by Bommie
Summary: Well, the story started when Zero decided Ichiru killing him turns him on very much. "This is rape." Zero chuckles at the way his younger brother's voice quiver. "It's not rape," Zero drawled, "If you enjoy it."


My first ever Zero/Ichiru fanfiction. I'm so obsessed with this pairing to the point of that I can't even write Kaname/Zero anymore without thinking of Ichiru. I didn't took the time to re-read it for mistakes since I already re-typed it from my iPod.

* * *

For some reason, Ichiru is currently running away from the man he was supposed to kill just minutes ago. The vampire gun he is holding is shaking on his hand as he run as fast as his human stamina can take.

He is being pursued by the person he was about to kill, and since Ichiru is just so, so, smart, he decided to confront his target in Cross Academy wherein his target knows every route.

His target, by the way, is Zero; his older twin brother. He had pursued his mirror image in vain hopes of killing the other.

Sadly, his twin suddenly decided that Ichiru killing him turns him on, and now, the situation is reversed. Ichiru saw how his brother's eyes became clouded with lust when he pointed the vampire gun to his face, and the way he was growling so sensually on Ichiru's ear when Zero sneaked behind him.

Then, Ichiru was running away like the wind when Zero's hand unbuckled his belt.

Remembering his current disposition, Ichiru tightens his hold on his pants that will fall if not held. Ichiru could almost hear Zero chuckling as he continued on running. As if saying, "Ichiru, why do you insist on playing cat and mouse? You know I can catch up to you in a matter of time."

Ichiru passes Aido who is looking at him strangely, "What's happening?" He ignores Aido and runs past him in a whiz. After a while, Aido shrugs and says, "Oh well."

Running up to the dormitories, Ichiru is already panting like crazy. It appears that even though he has gained strength and agility through the years, his stamina is still as poor as before.

His silver, moon-colored hair is sticking to his face, and beads of sweat are pouring down his forehead and back like rain.

Ichiru reaches the top floor of the dormitory, and using all his power, Ichiru continues on running toward who-knows-where.

When Ichiru is about to go down the top floor using the emergency exit to lose Zero along the way, before he can even push the door with his shoulder, arms wrap around his waist, and he is pulled of the ground.

"Caught you." Zero's husky voice sent shivers down his spine as he continues on breathing directly near Ichiru's ear.

Zero kicks on the door near the emergency exit, and Ichiru couldn't believe his luck that his brother's bedroom would be beside the emergency exit. Zero kicks the door close and throws Ichiru on the bed.

Before he can even get up, Zero straddles Ichiru and takes the vampire gun from his twin brother's hand; throwing it carelessly at the ground.

Ichiru thought of struggling, but because of all that running he did, he couldn't even move his legs or arms. Speaking of his arms, Zero somehow managed to handcuff his wrists together to the bed post.

"N-Nii-san!" Maybe calling Zero 'nii-san' would make him stop? It was what Ichiru thought. Until Zero stopped nuzzling his neck and said, "Yes, otouto?"

"Get off me," Ichiru says, "Don't do this. This is rape." Zero chuckles at the way his younger brother's voice quiver. "It's not rape," Zero drawled, "If you enjoy it."

With that said, Zero yanks off Ichiru's and his pants and boxers, then throws it like how did to the gun Ichiru had earlier. Zero wraps his hand around Ichiru's member; earning him a gasp from the other.

Ichiru arches his back up to feel more of Zero's hand. Zero smirks at his brother. Upon seeing the smug smirk on Zero's lips, Ichiru returns on complaining. "S-stop! Don't do this!"

Instead off listening, Zero places the back of Ichiru's knees on his shoulders while he grabs the lube on the night stand and rubs it on his member. Ichiru blushes, and when Zero sees this, he smirks at the other once again, "Finally, you're not complaining."

Ichiru glares at the other, "No!" To show that he really didn't want this (yeah, right), Ichiru tugs on the handcuffs. Zero sighs, "Do you want this the hard or easy way?" Ichiru's glare didn't falter, "This is rape!"

Zero shrugs, "Guess it's the hard way." Without even preparing Ichiru, Zero pushed the head of his cock inside Ichiru's ass. His younger brother threw his head back out of pain and pleasure.

Zero grits his teeth when he finally had his entire length buried inside Ichiru. His brother is just so tight around, and Zero didn't even wait for Ichiru to adjust to his size and the pain.

He thrusts inside Ichiru; loving the way his brother screams due to the mixture of pain and pleasure he is receiving from Zero.

Zero's hand started pumping Ichiru's member, and when his other half thought that it couldn't be hot enough, Zero leans down to capture Ichiru's lips in a kiss. Zero smirks into the kiss as Ichiru finally surrenders into Zero.

Their tongues touch, Zero's thrusting faster, and his hand is still around Ichiru's cock. Ichiru could've had faint with all of what Zero is making him experience.

When Zero slowed down with his thrusts, Ichiru whines and pushes his ankles on Zero's back to make the other move faster, "Don't stop!"

Zero chuckles at his brother's desperate attempt to make him move faster, "To think that you were complaining earlier." Ichiru didn't care anymore. He didn't give a damn if everyone would hear him scream, or if they were even caught. He'd worry about that later.

Zero took hold of Ichiru's thighs to spread his legs wider. It made his thrusts deeper and harder; making Ichiru moan a lot more louder. The new angle of the way Zero is pounding his prostate is making Ichiru's erection throb more painfully though his brother isn't even pumping it anymore.

"Oh, God! Zero!" Really, he should not be enjoying this, but he just is, god damnit. Ichiru's hands struggled from the handcuffs as Zero continued on assaulting his ass.

Ichiru helped Zero by pushing his hips back in time to meet Zero's thrusts. "Ichiru! You really want this from the start, didn't you?"

Ichiru, not giving a care that is already moaning like a whore, just nods his head and repeatedly says, "God, yes! Yes!"

After one more thrust to his prostate, Ichiru cums; his seed covering his and Zero's stomach. Not even giving Ichiru the chance to enjoy his orgasm, Zero continued into fucking Ichiru's tight ass before he releases his seed inside Ichiru.

Zero falls on the bed on top of Ichiru; both boys panting from their moment of complete ecstasy. Zero removes his member out of Ichiru before kissing the other softly on the lips. Ichiru motions for his brother to take off the handcuffs who just smiled impishly at the other.

Without even using a key, Zero yanks the handcuffs off the bed post. Next, he breaks the handcuffs away from Ichiru's wrists. When he saw the red marks marring his younger brother's perfect skin, he bents over and kisses it before resting his forehead on Ichiru's own while smiling at him.

"This role-play was fun," Ichiru says nonchalantly as he encircles his arms around Zero's neck, "Especially the part when I run away from you."

Zero chuckles at that, "Yeah, of course," Then his expression changed into a pouting one, "But why did we have to act out that you were supposed to kill me?" Ichiru shrugs before burying his face on Zero's neck; his tongue teasingly tracing his older brother's tattoo.

Zero pulls away a bit before smirking at Ichiru, "Wanna role-play as the prey of a seductive vampire?" Ichiru rolls his eyes, "You have a rape fetish, don't you?"

Zero ignores Ichiru as he bared his teeth and sank his fangs into Ichiru's neck.

* * *

Review or not, I really don't care much (not saying you shouldn't). I just never felt the need to post a fanfiction for a pairing before so badly. The world needs more Kiryuu Twincest, and this is my contribution (quote me if you will use this quote).


End file.
